Chasing Destiny
by BloodyRose98
Summary: Darren and Steve have gone against destiny, they are hunting Mr Tiny together but to find him they have to go to a magic school without people knowing what they are or what they're after.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys I'm back ! So yeah this isn't the sequel to PftH I'll get to that though so no worries. Besides Steve's in this one... but he looks the same age as Darren cause I always forget that he ages and it will help, sooo this ones set in Half blood Prince for Harry Potter and in Darren Shan Darren's a prince and Steve is the Lord of the Vampaneze and I'm not sure whether Crepsleys alive or not so we'll have to wait and see. It will get longer hopefully... Anyway enjoy and please review.**

**Disclaimer - I don't own Darren Shan or Harry Potter**

Rubbing hard at his eyes with the palms of his hands, Darren heaved a heavy sigh. After all the time he had spent chasing after his one time best friend, both he and Steve had discovered that they were being used; Mere pawns in Mr Tiny's sick sense of humour. The two had, as one, decided to break away from their supposedly set-in-stone paths and go after the sinister little man instead - this was much easier said than done, however. They had not seen neither hide nor hair of him, or found any clues to his whereabouts since they had refused their destiny to destroy one another.

He cast a sideways glance at Steve, who was walking silently alongside him, expression neutral as he listened intently to their surroundings. Now that the pair were working together again, Darren realised just how much he had missed his old friend and the time they had spent together so long ago. Steve had always looked out for him and protected him from harm where possible, and back then they had had the greatest of laughs together.

He was pulled from his thoughts as Steve suddenly grabbed his arm tightly, and the two halted in place. Confused, Darren strained his ears - he trusted Steve's sharp senses, but could not see what had caused the sudden reaction. As he focused on listening intently, he could just barely make out the sound of two people deeper in the forest murmuring together.

"But what that man said, that it was either our Lord or Potter, it was like a prophecy..."

"Yes, but we cannot infiltrate Hogwarts yet. Not while that old coot is still there. Our Lord cannot get close enough to the boy while he is under such closely watching protection."

"Then we must lure Potter out to us. The Malfoy's boy, he can bring him to us."

Hidden in the twisting undergrowth of the forest, Steve and Darren shared a look. They were not entirely certain what the two strangers were talking about, but the message was certainly clear; someone had given the duo a speech, which they believed to be a prophecy of some kind, involving someone called 'Potter' who was at a place called Hogwarts. It certainly wasn't the most reliable of potential leads, given that it wasn't clear whether or not Tiny was involved, but they had no other leads yet and action was better than hunting for even a whisper of their elusive prey.

* * *

**What did you think ? Please let me know it helps with what needs improving haha. Have a good day x.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I thought I had already uploaded this but apparently not.. hehe my bad. Well Anyway here's chapter 2 so enjoyy**

**Also I've never done this before but I'm gonna dedicate this chapter to my lovely first reviewer BeautifulNoMatterWhat. **

**Disclaimer - I do not own Darren Shan or Harry Potter**

* * *

It had taken them a while and a few eavesdropping sessions but at last they had figured out where this "Hogwarts" was located.

The journey would be easy and they would be there in no time at all – it was the getting in that was the problem. It would be easy enough to get inside but they would stand out immediately. Deciding that it would be easier to figure out if he and Steve put their heads, he turned to Steve with a questioning look in his eyes. Steve knowing what the look meant sighed and rolled his eyes.  
"We'll just sneak in and figure out who this Potter guy is and then we can catch and interrogate him, simple."

Darren sighed and shook his head, giving up, he knew Steve well enough to know he wouldn't make a better plan, and it could work – if they weren't caught first. That was the only problem.

As they crept from the forest their eyes travelled up to the tallest spire of the large castle in front of them. Turning his head towards Darren, Steve gave a wolfish grin. "Well at least there'll be plenty of spaces to hide."

Laughing at his brothers comment quietly he began to walk across the flat gardens towards the castle, as cold air rushed past him, he sped up using his vampiric speed in an attempt to keep up with Steve.

They came to a halt not quite at the castle walls. Taking a good look around the area, they realised the very first real obstacle. "So, uh, how exactly we getting in?" Steve asked.

Darren narrowed his eyes and swept his gaze up across the castle, settling on a long tower, high in the sky, with large open windows. "You're a good climber… right?"

Following his gaze, Steve grinned wolfishly "Well, that looks like fun."

Taking their shoes off, they dug their toughened nails into the hard rock and began the long climb.

Once they reached the top, they clambered through a window and into a cold, open room. Immediately they noticed all the owls, heads swivelled around the to stare at them. Darren stared back at them, confused for a few seconds, before Steve nudged him sharply in the ribs. The two vampires left the room and began down the winding stairs. Eventually, they began to hear loud chattering and so they climbed to the ceiling and progressed slowly, hoping to avoid being seen before they followed the source.

They reached a cavernous hall, full of thousands of what appeared to be students. Wincing slightly at the noise, Darren tried to tune out most of the noise from the students whilst searching for any sign of the Potter boy.

* * *

**BeautifulNoMatterWhat - Thank you :D And I love your name x You won't have to wait very long for the next chapter, I hope you like how it goes. x**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys back again at last! So this one took a bit of figuring out as I had no idea how I to do the bit at the end hehe got it sorted now though. Yea so enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer - I do not own Darren Shan or Harry Potter.**

* * *

Hanging from the ceiling, Darren tried to catch what snippets of information he could from the chattering crowd. He grimaced when he realised that he could not pick apart any separate conversations in the large mix, and – even if he could – what little individual words he could catch were irrelevant to him. Looking over at Steve, he sent him a look both to show his frustration at the task, and his hope that he was having better luck.

Steve merely grinned at him before shrugging, looking back down at the students. Darren sighed in response, taking that to be a resounding 'No'. Even with their enhanced hearing, the chattering of hundreds of students was simply too difficult to pinpoint any relevant information.

The group below them rose to their feet as one, and began to follow a set of older students who began to call out to 'First years' in order to guide them. The students poured out the ornate doors before splitting into their own groups, and the two vampire boys came to a silent agreement immediately to follow a different group in order to find this boy quicker.

Darren scrambled along the walls silently as he followed a silvery green wave of people down several sets of stairs before stopping at a large door in the middle of the damp dungeons. Several times he was forced to hang back in the shadows to avoid detection by the students, but he kept pace with the large group well enough.

Many students shivered from the cold breeze as they piled into a gloomy hidden room behind a damp stone wall. Stealthily moving from one place to another, Darren listened to snippets of conversation before coming to a stop in the shadows near a young boy standing next to two larger boys. "I'm telling you my father thinks that Hogwarts has gone to the dogs, that coot Dumbledore is crazy, and who knows what will happen now that Potter's back."

Darren's ears perked up at the sound of the "Old coot Dumbledore" as it seemed the same as what the masked men in the forest had said, and when he heard the name "Potter" he grinned to himself. It seemed to him that he had struck gold with his chosen group, and he decided there and then to tail this boy in the hopes of finding out more information.

In another part of the castle, Steve had followed the red and gold group to a large portrait on one of the upper floors. At a call from the older student at the fore of the group, the portrait swung open to reveal a large, warm looking room on the other side. Steve waited for the students to enter before slipping through the portrait hole as the door began to swing back into position.

Sneaking around the common room, Steve eyed the three serious looking people by the fire that everyone seemed to be ignoring. Moving through the shadows, he edged closer to listen to what they were saying.

The black haired boy ranted in annoyance whilst glaring at the fire."I just don't understand why they all call me a liar, Voldemort is back and he killed Cedric."

"We know that Harry, who cares what anyone else thinks? If you say he's back then we believe you."

Harry looked towards the red head sitting next to him before sighing. "I know you both do, it's just not enough though, is it? No one is going to do anything about Voldemort if they don't believe he's back, he can just keep killing people."

Steve perked up slightly as two more boys came towards the trio, sensing a fight brewing. "You know, my mam didn't want me to come back to Hogwarts this year."

Harry looked up at the short haired brunet in front of him. "Really? Why's that, Seamus?"

The boy now identified as Seamus fumed before letting out an angry "Because of you, she didn't want me to come to school with a liar like you Potter. Says you're stirring a whole lot of trouble up that don't need stirring."

Upon hearing the last words, Steve grinned to himself, before moving past the group and pushing stealthily out the portrait to search for his brother. He had news to share, their hunt – for now – was over.

Harry jerked back as his argument with Seamus finished, furious with the other boy. Out of the corner of his eye, he caught a glimpse of a boy with seemingly white hair. His interest piqued, he temporarily dismissed the argument he'd been having moments before and turned to Hermione. He gave her a questioning look before asking her whether or not there was any new first years with white hair.

"Um, I don't think so... Are you sure you weren't just imagining it Harry?" She responded, bemused by the strange question.

Looking doubtful, he agreed with her. It had been quite a stressful day so far what with everyone calling him a liar – plus, with the little amount of sleep he was getting due to nightmares of Cedric's murder, it wasn't really that farfetched an idea that he mistook or imagined it.

After locating Darren perched on a stone bench, Steve sat next to him before repeating what he had heard and what the boy looked like. Darren blinked to himself as he told Steve about the Slytherin boy and how the words he had said matched the people in the forest. It didn't take as long as he had thought it would to locate the boy, however they still didn't know whether or not he was actually linked to Mr Tiny.

"Well there's only one way that I can think of to figure all this out, and you're not gonna like it." Darren gave his brother a devious smirk, leaning back against the cold stone wall.

* * *

**So how'd it go? Feel free to leave a review hint hint.**

**BeautifulNoMatterWhat- No problem you deserved it :) Thank you that would be great haha x Hugs n stuff.**

**VampirePandassss- Thanks :) I dunno if it counts as soon but it's here now x**


End file.
